


Precious Memories

by Greywaren1101



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cars, Drugs, Fighting, Fist Fights, Gen, M/M, Street Racing, drunk, idk but they have feeling and they don't know how to explain them, soft, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywaren1101/pseuds/Greywaren1101
Summary: Ronan and Kavinsky are soft.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I know its crap and really short but in my defense it was a test post. Sorta. The tense's are all wrong though. I might go back and make it good interesting one day. I swear I'm a better writer than this. Comments on how to improve would be appreciated.
> 
> Edit: so I went back and changed it a bit and I have another chapter lined up and I will get around to posting it eventually.

Ronan was not asleep. He hadn’t even tried. It was 1:37 and he needed to _move._ The last few days had been so stressful and he didn’t know how to handle it anymore. Sighing, he sat up from his position on the floor and gently eased Chainsaw off of him. 

“C’mon bird. I gotta go.” He didn’t know where. He had too much energy and not enough space. The walls were closing in. He felt a wave of anger suddenly. Kicking his shit out of the way, he strode out of the room. For once Gansey was not awake, succumbing to the pressure. Ronan walked downstairs, glancing longingly at the Pig on the way to the BMW. 

Sitting in his car, he felt everything slow down. The cold night air bit his skin and the promise of a drive had stopped the anger and frustration that had built up. He thought of Kavinsky. Maybe that was where he was going to go. Suddenly, his phone buzzed from where he had left it earlier in the door. Speak of the devil. It was him. 

_c u in 10._

Ronan felt a sharp smile grow on his face. He started the car. At the stoplight, which doubled as the unofficial starting place, he waited. As usual, Kavinsky was late. Finally, Ronan heard the roar of the Mitsu as it pulled up besides him. “I'm gonna crush you,” he said to Kavinsky. 

“Keep dreaming, princess” The light turned green. They slammed the gas, both switching gears as fast as they could. Ronan, as always, mastered the change from third to fourth, while Kavinsky failed. Ronan shot ahead, victorious. 

Afterwards, high off adrenaline and piss drunk, they sat on the front of the Mitsubishi, looking at the stars. Ronan, felt lighter than he had in ages. Sitting there, next to someone who _got_ him, who _understood,_ it was too much. He felt tingly all over.

He felt Kavinsky shift next to him and turned to look. Kavinsky had a devilish smirk on his face. “What?” Ronan asked. 

“Most chilled out I’ve ever seen you.” 

“Same to you.” Kavinsky’s smile fell.

“Why do you always follow him around? He’s never gonna be with you and you know that. Dick, I mean,” He added as an afterthought. 

“I dunno man. Why do you care?” Ronan said, with cool indifference. 

“I don’t. It just annoys the fuck outta me. Him telling you what to do and shit. And you fucking listen! Like a fucking dog or something.”

“Seems like you do care.” Ronan said. He lifted an eyebrow. “What's your story, man? Someone boss you around back there in Jersey? Dad, maybe?”

“Oh, don’t go all shrink mode on me, princess. Why don’t we talk about your father, huh? Sure like to hear about him.” 

“I’m trying to help you, Kavinsky! I care about you!” They both fell silent, shocked. “I, uh, didn’t mean that. Or, uh, I didn’t mean it that way. Fuck. I don’t know.” Ronan, considerably flustered, decided to shut up. 

“You wanna know about me? My favorite memory was when we were at that car park with the broken sign, remember?”

“Yeah,” Ronan said slowly, “ With the soggy chips. But you shitting me? Why?” 

“Why? You wanna know why? You wanna hear my sob story of a life, Lynch? Because it was the first time I saw you smile.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Kavinsky meet again.

Ronan, once again, was awake. Kavinsky had dropped that bombshell on him last night and he had been so surprised he hadn’t responded, instead grabbing his beer and speeding out; mumbling a lame excuse on the way. Ronan didn’t know what to feel. To think that Kavinsky valued him that much, or that Kavinsky’s life was so horrible that  _ that  _ was his favorite memory; it was too much for Ronan. Unfortunately, the world was still spinning, and once again his phone dinged. 

_ where u at princess _

_ get off dick lll _

_ u scared? ; )  _

Cursing his lack of self-control, Ronan got up. Maybe he would get some answers about yesterday. God was clearly trying to give him hell because he could hear Gansey humming to himself on the other side. Sighing, he walked out. Gansey was alert enough to notice him and he took off his headphones. “Hey,” he greeted. Ronan said nothing and continued walking towards the door, hoping he could escape without further scrutiny. “Hey,” Gansey said again, with more force. “I hope you aren’t going where I think you’re going.” 

“Depends on where you think I’m going,” Ronan said with a glare. “Besides, what do you care, Dick?” Damn, Kavinsky was rubbing off on him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that.” Gansey, now positive he knew where Ronan was headed, stood up. 

“Come on Ronan. Don’t go. I’ll tell Adam. What do you even see in him?” 

“You wouldn’t understand Gansey. I need this.” 

Ronan, surprised and embarrassed at his sudden confession, didn’t answer and staked out. On the drive over, he thought about what he had said. He was getting soft. He absentmindedly rubbed his scars as he waited. Finally, he heard the cry of the white car right as the light up above turned green. On cue, they both exploded off the line; the cars howling like animals. 

Tonight, Kavinsky was actually keeping up, Ronan being unable to focus. But he managed to pull ahead at the last second. The rush of the race finally hit him and the rest of his thoughts flew out of his head. They raced, again and again, Ronan being the victor in all but one. Finally, they wore themselves out, and Ronan took his customary spot on the hood of the Mitsubishi. Ronan sipped his beer, but K focused on his drugs. 

“Ok, princess. I know you got your panties all in a twist. You want some? It’ll help.” K held up a baggie full of white powder. Ronan smirked at him.

“What do you take me for, some lowlife riff-raff? We’re better than that, man. You’re better than that.” 

“Oh, don’t tell me what level we’re on. Look at where we are right now. Are you kidding me?” Kavinsky collapsed backward, looking up at the sky. 

“No, I’m serious. Why do you do this to yourself, K? There’s more, you know. More than just sex and drugs and cars,” Ronan pleaded.

“Like what,” Kavinsky said tiredly. At that, Ronan was lost for words. He didn’t know. A wave of anger washed over him. Why wouldn’t K accept his help? He stood up and started to walk away. 

‘Hey, where you goin’? K drawled. 

“Away from your music video.” 

“No, you’re not. Because I know what you need,” said K. 

“What.” 

“Punch me,” said K

“What?” 

“Punch me. You’re clearly dying for  _ something _ , so punch me.” Ronan thought there was something undeniably sexy about the complete disregard for his body and the pain it went through. 

“Hey man, if you’re not, then I will. 

K swung. 

Ronan woke up. Time slowed down. He was slightly tipsy, but K was high and they were evenly matched. He ducked. K was ready for it and jabbed with his other hand, straight into Ronan’s nose. Ronan was up immediately and tackled K. He could feel K’s concave chest under him. 

They brawled. Rolling around on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand. It was a tangle of limbs and Ronan wasn’t sure if they were still fighting, or if this was now something else. 

At long last, they stopped. Exhausted, bruised, and battered, they lay on the pavement. It was a drug. This feeling. He couldn’t name it, but he wanted more. Suddenly, he understood the cocaine. This natural high was enough to make him forget everything, at least temporarily. If K was high, then he didn’t have to think about real life, the consequences of his actions. It was a never-ending spiral of cause and effect. Ronan understood his need to escape. After all, that’s what Ronan did, with the racing and drinking. But he wanted  _ this _ so much more. He knew eventually he would have to deal with real-life, with Gansey, and his questions on why he had purple bruises all over his body, why he smelled like beer and drugs and burnt rubber. But he was right here, right now, and he was going to make the most of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this is crap and i don't mean the subject is crap i mean my literal word choices and my writing style and my storytelling is so bad and i swear i can do better but atm i dont really care

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hmu at my email greywaren1101@gmail.com or tumblr @greywaren1101 (you get the trend) if there's errors or smth.


End file.
